Lovebirds
by NinjagoPotterWarriorsTrollsFan
Summary: Five stories. Five OTPs. What could possibly go wrong? (Crummy description. First fanfic, K cause it feels right.)


Yay! First fanfic! Just something I came up with. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Warriors, Trolls, Harry Potter, Inside Out, or Ninjago.

 **Lovebirds**

 _ **by NPWTF**_

~~Brambleflight~~

It was a quiet day in the Clans. The sun was shining, the bees were buzzing, and everything was peaceful. Everyone was happy, nobody was fighting, everything was perfect between WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan.

But this story isn't about them.

It's about Bramblestar and Squirrelflight.

"Bramblestar!" shouted a ginger she cat with blazing green eyes. She ran into camp, disturbing some cats who were enjoying the peace and quiet. "Where the heck are you, you useless pile of-"

"Right here," replied a dark tabby tom, who padded out of his den looking rather amused, given the current situation. "What is it now, Squirrelflight?"

Squirrelflight glared at him. "The hunting patrol has scented-"

"Lemme guess, ShadowClan?"

"No, they scented-"

"RiverClan? WindClan?"

" **BADGERS** , you insufferable pile of dung! Badgers!"

That wiped the smile off Bramblestar's face. He quickly leaped down, right in front of Squirrelflight. This distracted her for a moment, gazing into Bramblestar's big eyes, but she hurriedly snapped out of it. "Where are they?"

"Ivypool, Bumblestripe and Molewhisker are near the old Thunderpath," said Squirrelflight. "I ordered them to stay where they were, so I could easily find them when I brought backup."

Bramblestar nodded. "Good work. I'll go, along with Lionblaze and Fernsong. Lead the way, Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight leaped ahead, running past trees and smelling her way to the hunting patrol she had led earlier. When they finally reached the patrol, Ivypool and Bumblestripe were fighting. "Come on," whined Bumblestripe.

"No," Ivypool firmly meowed. "I will not help you _force_ my sister into liking you."

"But-"

"Look out!" Squirrelflight screeched as a badger rumbled through, raising it's paw to strike, right where Ivypool was. Squirrelflight raced over, knocking Ivypool out of the way when the badger hit her instead. "Oww," she mumbled, before blacking out.

 _Squirrelflight was in a dream. She was floating right above herself, watching Bramblestar scream her name and run over to her. He slid her body onto his back, carrying her successfully back to camp. Meanwhile, Ivypool, Bumblestripe, Fernsong and Lionblaze were fighting off the badger._

" _Ivypool!" Fernsong shouted. "Be careful!"_

" _I don't need you to remind me, mouse brain," shouted back an annoyed Ivypool while she slashed the leg of the attacker. The badger roared, being covered in scratches, as it started retreating. The patrol were all panting, with a few scratches here and there, but nothing the medicine cats couldn't fix. They happily walked home, smiles on their faces._

"Squirrelflight," whispered a light brown she cat. She looked extremely worried for her sister. "Squirrelflight, are you okay?"

"GET UP, YOU LOUSY FURBALL!" shouted an irritated Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather!"

"What? Whispering obviously wasn't working."

Squirrelflight felt herself back in her body. It turned out the badger had hit her near the face, but luckily its claws hardly touched her. It knocked her out, but other then a mild headache and some thorn scratches, she seemed to be okay.

"Squirrelflight?" Bramblestar padded in. "You're okay." He beamed.

"Of course I'm okay," snapped Squirrelflight. "Why else did you pick me to be your deputy, my good looks?"

"Maybe."

Squirrelflight felt her pelt heat. _Stupid mangy furball._ She wanted to swat the smile off his face. Leafpool coughed. "Maybe we should give them some space," she whispered to Jayfeather.

"Yeah, maybe," the blind tom stage whispered back. He padded out, followed by Leafpool. Squirrelflight got up. "Well, time for duties," she said, forcing a smile.

"Squirrelflight, wait."

 _Dangit._ Squirrelflight turned sharply. "What?"

Bramblestar looked flustered. "Well," he started. "I was thinking, since, well, you're injured and all-"

"I'm not _helpless,_ Bramblestar."

"I know, but, I was just wondering, if, you know-"

"No, I _don't_ know _,_ so spit it out already!"

"If you wanted to sleep in my den."

Squirrelflight was a bit taken aback. Usually she slept by herself, in a little crevice near the leader's den. She always had since she became deputy. She nodded her head. "I'd like that," she said. Bramblestar let out a sigh of relief, obviously expecting rejection. His ears perked.

"Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Squirrelflight tilted her ears.

"A humming noise. Come with me."

Squirrelflight got up, and followed Bramblestar out of the camp. She suddenly heard it to-a humming, thrumming noise. _How odd._ They twisted and turned around obstacles of all kinds, until they finally reached a small door, just their size. "What?"

Bramblestar smelled it. "I can't smell anything dangerous in there," he said. "Should we go in?"

Squirrelflight nodded. They padded in, to reveal-

~~Ronmione~~

Everything was good at Hogwarts. Harry, in his fifth year, had accomplished many amazing things, like beating Quirrel in first, defeating the giant basilisk in second, discovering his godfather in third, and winning the Goblet Of Fire in fourth. But this story isn't about him.

It's about his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly.

Everyone always shipped Hermione and Harry. They'd make an awesome couple, they said. But they defied expectations by following love.

One day, Rom decided to do something for Hermione.

 _Just a little something,_ he thought. _I'm sure she'll like it._

Ron approached the door, knocking on it three times. "Who's there!" called a harsh voice Ron knew all too well.

"Hermione," he said suavely (or so he thought), "I've got something for you!"

"Is this a trick?"

"No. Believe me-"

"And why should I?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Open the door."

The door flung open, revealing Hermione on her bed, reading a textbook. Ron realized all too soon she was also in her _pajamas._ He blushed pink.

"Well? What do you have for me?"

"I-I came with this book," he mumbled. He handed her his present, a limited edition _Merlin's History Of The Universe, Volume 8 3/5_ with a little bonus page written by Merlin himself. Hermione gasped, and snatched it out of his hands.

"Ron, how in Merlin's beard did you get this?"

"Well..."

 _Ron was walking through the corridors, searching for a little boy and his camera._ Where would Colin be? _he wondered. He found him near the library, trying to be secretive and capture photos of Harry to put in his collection._

 _Ron held out a figurine. It was a small one, but it contained voluminous value-at least, to Creevey it did._

 _Ron smiled. "It's a one of a kind Viktor Krio figurine touches by Harry himself," he explained._

 _Colin looked at it. A prized possession, it would be, to add to his collection. "How much for it?"_

" _Ten Galleons."_

" _What about eight?"_

" _Ten's my final offer."_

" _Fine. It's a deal." Colin shook Ron's hand, thanking him over and over. After Ron had pawned off his figurine, he wondered what to do with his money._

Well, _he pondered,_ I could buy a hell of a lot of candy. Or maybe I could buy Harry a new broom. But, do I really need all that candy? Maybe. Harry still has his broom. Hmmm... Who else could I buy something for?

[At this point, Hermione was hitting Ron with her pillow, angry that he had almost forgotten about her.]

 _As Ron exited the library, he suddenly caught a glimpse of Hermione. He sighed as he thought about how she was so desperately in love with Krum. At least, that's what the newspapers said._

But maybe I can turn her mind around, _he contemplated excitedly._ Show her that I'm better then any old Krum! _He shot through the crowds of students, eager to go to Hogsmeade and find some rare book Hermione would be sure to love. However, he quite literally bumped right into trouble._

" _Watch where you're going, Weasly," sneered Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's top student and number one bully in Hogwarts. He was backed up by his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle. "Don't want to break a bone."_

 _Ron tried to escape, but they walked in front of him whichever direction he chose._ Crud, _he thought. He walked back up into the Gryffindor tower._ I'll have to go during the night.

 _During said night, Ron secretly borrowed Harry's map, to navigate through the castle without getting caught. He flew through the night, eager to acquire his prize. Nothing stood in his way-_

 _Except Snape._

 _Ron sighed._ Why now? _He ducked into a small crevice in the walls while Snape passed by. The Potions teacher stopped right in front of Ron, sensing something's presence. Then he stalked off again, too tired of organizing Potions and dealing with Potter to care about some secret being. Ron hopped out, eager to get to Hogsmeade, when he noticed something odd about a door. He wondered what was wrong with it, so he pushed it open-_

 _-to reveal a 100-story library, filled to the brim with books._

[Hermione squealed loudly. Then she turned slightly pink and nodded for Rom to continue.]

 _He walked in, wondering what this room was, why it was hidden, when a specific book caught his eye._ Merlin's History Of The Universe, Volume 8 3/5, _it read. He hurriedly grabbed the book, then raced as quietly as he could to the Gryffindor Common Room, pleased with his catch. He silently told himself he would go tomorrow to Hermione's, to deliver her present._

"And that's what I did," finished Ron.

"Wow," Hermione said. "You.. went through all that, for me?"

Ron blushed. "Y-yeah. I did."

Hermione hugged Ron. "Thanks," she whispered.

He was about to hug back, when he heard a noise. Hermione perked up. "Do you hear that?" they asked, synchronized.

Hermione put on her robe, and walked out with Ron, following the weird humming sound. They reached the odd-looking door. They both reached out, then shrunk back, looking at each other. "You go ahead," Ron pushed Hermione forward. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered, then opened the door to reveal-

~~Starnerve~~

A regular day in Headquarters, it was. The sky-if you could call an eletric ceiling a sky-was bright blue, the birds were-wait, there weren't any birds here either... let's get on to the point, then, shall we?

Riley Andersen was a regular 12-year-old girl. Her life was at a high point right now, having skyrocketed since her major failure at running away. Nowadays, she passes through life without a glance behind, eager to start making new memories.

But this story isn't about her.

It's about her emotions, specifically, two of them: Joy and Fear.

Joy was at the controls right now, since Riley was skateboarding, and that was basically a happy thing for Riley. Fear was right next to her, trying to control _himself_ so he didn't take over when he didn't need too. Instead, he started staring at Joy.

Sweet, happy Joy had gone through a lot. Getting sucked out of Headquarters, journeying for days, having to fight wanting to smack Sadness-all of it, and she _still_ persevered. _I would've freaked out,_ thought Fear. _Though it's not like I do much else._

"Fear?"

Fear jumped. Joy had just spoken to him. "Y-yes?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

Fear blushed. "I-I-I-I-"

"If you want to steer, go ahead! We can do it together, see!" She grabbed his hand. _OH MY STARS SHE'S GOT MY HAND._ They pressed the buttons together, making Riley a bit nervous about doing the next trick. It was a bit difficult, but she knew if she was careful, she could do it.

"Aaaaaaand, she did it!" shouted Joy. "Go Riley!"

"Go Riley," Fear weakly shouted, raising his arms in a "yay" way.

"Okay, the next one's gonna be tough," Joy said. "Should we do it?"

Fear looked at the screen, which was what Riley was seeing in real time. Her breath was slightly shaky as she saw another kid do what looked like a triple axel in the air. He gulped. _Say no, say no, say no,_ thought Fear. But then he looked at Joy, with her big puppy-dog eyes, and he couldn't resist even if he tried. "Ok," he said finally. "We'll do it."

Joy grabbed his hand again, causing Fear to nearly jump, then they both pressed buttons again. Riley went down the ramp, accelerating faster and faster, going up, twirling-and landed perfectly on her wheels.

"Riley! Riley! Riley!" The cool kids shouted.

Disgust entered the room, done with her complete makeover (though she looked exactly the same). "Wow," she whispered. "The _cool_ kids."

Anger muttered, "Great job."

Sadness was up in her room, crying over who knows what. She could've cried over _spilt milk,_ if she really wanted to.

Joy started to dance with Fear. "Yippee!" she whooped. "Twirl me!"

Fear stared at her. "T-Twirl?" He attempted to twirl her.

Anger stomped over. "You nimrod! _This_ is how you twirl!" He grabbed Disgust, then twirled her twice. He dipped her, then brought her back up and went to his room.

"What the heck was that?!" screeched Disgust, chasing after Anger.

Fear gulped, then tried to twirl Joy again. He did it successfully this time.

"Yeah!" Joy smiled. She grabbed Fear's hands and twirled him too. "Wheee!"

Fear smiled nervously as she danced all the way around the room, gripping his hands and giggling like there was no tomorrow. _She's really not practical, but she sure is pretty._ They suddenly crashed onto the couch, Joy on top of Fear. To Fear's great surprise, she kissed him on the cheek. "That was fun," she said.

Fear's heart soared. _Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, she said it, she kissed me, my brain hurts, how long have we been here?_ He suddenly looked over at the screen. "Riley?"

Riley was back at home, a serene expression on her face as she played Angry Pigs. What the dancing emotions hadn't realized was that she had a new Core Memory and new Island: Island Of Daring.

Fear saw what the Core Memory's colors were: yellow and purple.

 _Me and Joy._

He liked that.

Then the couple heard a noise. Fear gripped Joy's hands. A humming sound was coming from the janitor's closet. "On three," Joy said.

"One."

Fear put his hand on the knob.

"Two."

 _When did we get a janitor's closet? Or a janitor?_

"Three."

They kicked open the door together, revealing-

~~Jaya~~

Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon was happy. Today was going to be a good day. The birds were buzzing, the bees were chirping, and everything was peaceful and calm for the sixteen year old.

But this story isn't about him.

It's about two of his teammates, Jay Walker-Gordon and Nya Smith.

 _Come on, come on,_ thought Jay as he waited for the bathroom. One of his brothers were in there, taking up precious time that could be used by Jay, since he still had to get ready for his 87th date with Nya. Yep, he counted, no, I don't think that's weird.

As Kai exited the bathroom, Jay hurried through, speed showering and speed spritzing and speed _everything_ because Nya would _not_ be happy if he was late. Again.

He checked the clock. _Good, it's only... 7:15. Fifteen more minutes._ He was finally ready.

As Nya walked out, Jay grinned. "Not late, right?"

"Nope," the water Ninja replied. "Good job, Spark."

Jay smiled at his new nickname as he hooked arms with Nya. "Which movie are we seeing again?"

"For the thousandth time, it's _Coco. Just_ because you won the coin toss doesn't mean you get to gloat in my face for the entire movie."

"But you did it, remember? At _My Little Pony:The Movie_?"

Nya groaned. "Will you _stop_ bringing up that movie? Ok? I thought it was going to be good, and it turned out to be crap."

Jay raised his hands in defeat. "Ok, ok, but it's true. Just saying."

Nya playfully punched Jay.

Jay faked injury. "Ohh, oh, she's got me, ohhhhhh!"

Nya laughed at his very bad imitation of a hurt person. "If I got you for real, you would've been dead already."

Jay smirked. "Maybe." Then he realized they were at the cinema already. "Just in time, and them some. What kind of popcorn do you want?"

"Popcorn."

"More caramel popcorn for me." He went towards the food stand. "One caramel popcorn, medium size, and one regular popcorn, also medium size."

Nya nudged him. "Drinks too!"

"Right. Two Pepsi, please."

The counter worker pressed some button on the cash register. "That'll be $23.87," she said.

Nya was about to slip some dollars onto the counter, when Jay stopped her and took out his own money.

"It's okay, Jay, I can pay for my own food, and I don't want to be any trouble."

The worker groaned.

"No, it won't be any trouble at all," Jay insisted.

The worker pulled her hair and did a little jig.

"Are you okay, lady? You seem to be having a bit of trouble-"

The worker tore off her clothes. "Prepare for trouble-"

Another worker popped out of nowhere. "Make it double!"

A small cat appeared, wearing a golden thing on it's head. "Guys, guys, guys! We're in the wrong place!"

The workers who were now wearing uniforms with the letter 'R' on them looked at the cat creature. "What do you mean, Meowth?"

Meowth bonked the two on the head violently, causing them to have spiral eyes like in the anime. "You dum dums! There aren't any Pokemon here-we got the wrong address!"

The woman looked deep in thought. "No wonder that little twerp isn't here," she said.

The man nodded. "He always stops us and our evil plans."

Jay and Nya, who were just watching the trio bicker, snapped when they heard the word 'evil'. "Evil?!"

The man and woman nodded. "We are Team Rocket! Jessie, James and Meowth! I'm sure you've heard of us!"

Jay shook his head. "Nope."

The duo of humans sighed, then shouted, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Then they blasted out of the room.

Nya grabbed the popcorn and drinks, then they both headed to the movie, hoping it would make them forget whatever the heck just happened.

++later++

After watching the absolutely amazing movie known as Coco, Nya and Jay walked out, both crying their eyes out.

"Is my makeup running?"

"Yes. Is my makeup running?"

"You wear makeup, Jay?"

"Old habits."

"It is."

"Dangit."

They dumped their trash into the garbage can, and walked home, eager to get home, and-well, do things. Specifically, cuddle up in a blanket.

When they, whaddaya know, heard a noise. A humming, thrumming sound. Coming from the family bathroom.

Jay groaned. "Nya, let's go."

"But what if it's evil! I want to battle it!" She pulled on his arm.

"But it's a _bathroom!_ "

"Shut up." Jay knew when to shut up, and now was one of those times.

Nya sneaked towards the door, Jay following her, and she kicked it open to reveal a-

~~Broppy~~

[African singing in the background]

And this is how it all started, in the savanna...

Wait. Wrong story.

[Scene changes to a dark sea, with two small clownfish swimming towards some anemones]

Nope.

[Scene changes to outer space, where words where scrolling down]

 _In a land, far, far away..._

Stupid computer. I will break you with this hammer.

[Scene finally becomes a whimsical looking forest with tiny colorful haired creatures running around]

Ah. Yes. Troll Village. This is where our final story takes place.

The Troll Village is ruled by a monarchy. King Peppy, the former king, passed down his crown to his daughter, Queen Poppy. She was very happy, slightly nervous but happy. Although it wasn't uncommon to be happy when you were a Troll.

It _was_ pretty rare to be happy if you were a certain species known as Bergens.

But our story isn't about them. It's about a pretty peculiar couple of Trolls, who have been beating around the bush when it came to their feelings. Yes, I'm talking about Guy Diamond and Satin.

Wait. No. I mean, Branch and Poppy. Yes, that's right. Onto the story.

A few weeks after The Big Escape, after Poppy had become Queen, mostly everything turned back to normal. Some Trolls moved back to the Troll Tree, while others stayed in the village, happy where they were.

Queen Poppy was one of the latter. She had grown up in the colorful forest, and it felt wrong to leave it, at least to her.

Aaaaaand it's another beautiful peaceful day blah blah blah birds and bees stuff blah.

Poppy woke up to the beautiful sound of her alarm. It played twenty different songs, and today was a certain catchy pop song. She sang along, eager to dance and sing and hug all day, like most Trolls did.

Today was also her birthday. Which made her about a million times happier then usual.

She had invited her entire village to her birthday bash, then her closest friends to a sleepover, and _then_ she planned to spend the whole night with her best friend, Branch.

Yeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh.

So she happily skipped along, throwing invitations and such. Little did she know, her best friend was having a pretty hard time trying to find a birthday present for her.

"Ugh, where can I find something Poppy'll like? No, love?" said aforementioned best friend. He was combing through his massive stores of things, trying to find a present for his beloved. Ever since they'd spent the journey together, brought the Bergens together, and basically made worldwide peace (their world, anyway), hidden feelings were much harder to hide as everyone started shipping them. _Especially_ the Snack Pack.

"Aha!" Branch bent down, finding a weird looking machine. "Just needs a few repairs, then this old baby'll be good as new."

"Whatcha holding there, Branch?"

"Gah!" Branch turned and saw Poppy, waving cheerfully at him. He breathed a sigh of relief, then also remembered the present. He hid the machine behind his back. "Nothing, nothing."

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "Then lemme see the nothing." She quick as lightning ran behind Branch, grabbing the machine and pulling.

"Poppy, no!"

"I wanna see!" Poppy suddenly had a mischievous look in her eye. She let go of the machine. "Fine, you win."

Branch wasn't fooled. "What are you doing?"

Poppy laughed. "Oh, nothing," she said, coming closer to Branch, who was becoming uncomfortably warm. Poppy raised her hands, then pounced onto Branch, tickling him. "Tickle tickle tickle!"

He laughed, he snorted, he giggled. "P-Poppy, s-s-stop!" He raised his arms in defense, but to no avail. Poppy was known as a master tickler. After a whole minute of malicious tickling, Poppy finally got off of Branch, who was panting heavily.

"So, can I see what it is now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's special. And I'm giving it to someone."

Poppy grinned. "Who? Branch, do you have a _girlfriend?_ "

Branch looked disgusted. "No, I don't." His face softened. "Just a really good friend." He pushed Poppy out of his bunker. "Now I have to prepare it for that friend, so please leave." Before Poppy could protest, he shut the door, locking it. He slid down. "Phew."

====timeskip====

"Weeeeee!" screamed a euphoric Poppy. "Now It's night! Night, night, sweet night!" She was on a high sugar rush, having eaten five hundred pieces of candy on a dare. She wobbled towards Branch's bunker, ready for some alone time.

Branch was all ready for Poppy. _Mental checklist: Couch, check. Movie to watch, check. Warm drinks, check. Nice blanket, check. Present?_ He smiled at the box wrapped with yellow and blue wrapping paper, tied with a bow. The only thing that was slightly odd about it was that he had used a more then considerable amount of tape. He was still dressed like he always was, except he had patched his shorts and vest better then usual.

 _Ding dong!_ Poppy had arrived. Branch raced to the door, opening it. "Hey, Poppy."

Poppy smiled. "Hey Branch, the movie we're gonna watch isn't going to be too loud, right? My head's been hurting since I ate those five hundred pieces of candy."

Branch frowned, a natural habit of his. "And why did you eat five hundred pieces of candy?"

"Dare."

"Ah. Well, I put on _The Sound Of Music_ , so if you need me to I can turn it down." Branch walked over to the couch, sat down, and patted the seat next to him. "I suggest you sit down."

Poppy gratefully sat, only to fall into the couch. Apparently Branch hadn't patched it up as well as he thought.

"Whoops."

Branch's face burned. "Sorry about that." He pulled Poppy up, the put a chair inside the gaping hole in the couch. He covered it up with a spare blanket, then told Poppy to sit down on it, to test it. The chair seemed to hold up, and then Branch started the movie.

A few minutes in, Poppy shivered. Branch offered her some of his blanket, and she wrapped it around herself. _Much better._

The movie went into a "comercial break", where the movie paused and played random things about glitter and whatnot while the viewers could go get popcorn, go to the bathroom, etc etc etc. This seemed to be the perfect time to grab the present and give it to Poppy, so Branch got up, grabbed the drinks and present, then sat back down. "Happy birthday, Poppy," he said.

Poppy gasped happily. She ripped open the present, revealing a strange object. She looked at it curiously, then realized what it was-an automatic cupcake maker. She hugged Branch, shouting "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!", while also causing Branch to spill his drink all over himself. He fake-angrily glares at her, covered it warm cocoa. "Whoops."

Branch gave her a soft smile, grabbing a a towel and wiping himself off. "I'm glad you like it. It was my-" He stopped. _Grandmother's._ Poppy understood and was about to give him a word of comfort when the TV very rudely interrupted her.

"And now, back to the movie."

Branch sighed and slid back into his blanket, staring blankly at the screen, when he felt a pair of arms around him. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Poppy cuddling close to him. Face burning, Branch awkwardly hugged her back. _This is happening. This is actually happening._

Poppy gave a yawn,tired of her full day of partying. She never wanted to leave this small spot, this little place of comfort with him. Her best friend. That she might've fallen in love with. She nuzzled closer.

Branch also gave a yawn, but wanted to stay awake, to burn this moment into his memory forever. He boldly gave Poppy a light kiss on her forehead. "Love you."

Everything was blurring. He said it. He said he loved her. In that moment she knew she loved him too. Her vision slowly becoming darking, her breaths evening out, falling into sleep...

 _Hummmmmmmm._

Her ears twitched. "Did you hear that?"

Branch nodded. "Hummmmm." He got up, still kind of drowsy, following the noise. Poppy followed him, trying very hard not to yawn.

 _Hummmmmm. Hummmmmmm._

"It's coming from inside the closet." Poppy put her hand on the knob.

Branch was fully awake now. "Are you absolutely sure we should-"

"Yes." Poppy was firm. Her confidence was contagious. Branch nodded.

She opened the door.

~~Me~~

A girl, around infinity, was typing away on her computer, mumbling about fanfiction and fandoms.

Her curly hair was stuck out in all directions, her glasses were sliding down her nose, her eyes were slightly baggy.

Her computer hummed, making a relatively loud sound, compared to it's size.

"There. Just need an author's note, then-"

Five doors opened to her room, making her jump as she saw her OTPs in person.

"Ummmm..." The tom cat mewed.

"What in Merlin's beard?" A fifteen year old girl said.

"Hiiiiii!" A tall yellow girl with a pixie cut said cheerfully, waving.

"Well this is awkward," mumbled a guy in his pajamas.

"Hello?" A pink thing with floating hair said/asked.

The writer backed away, onto her bed. "Oh my stars," she muttered. "Oh my freakin stars." She pinched herself, hoping it was a dream. It wasn't.

"So you're the one making the humming sound."

The writer nodded, unable to speak.

"What is that thing?" The guy with red hair asked.

"A computer. It's where I write about... stuff," said the writer mysteriously.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff. Stuff about stuff about stuff." Her face burned, thinking about what kind of stuff. "I also sometimes read stuff on there."

"You sure like the word 'stuff'."

The writer shrugged. "Well, I can't exactly tell you what I'm writing," she said cryptically. "It's classified, like my name, email, and social security number."

"Why not?" Pajama guy asked.

"Well-it's-umm-" the writer sputtered. She wasn't used to talking about what she wrote. "Fine. I'll tell you." She made the "come here" gesture with her finger. "You guys."

The blue creature crossed his arms. "Yeah right."

"I also read about you, have watched your movies, and know all of your names."

"Try us." The girl with the black bob cut scoffed.

The writer smirked. She turned to the two cats. "Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, leader and deputy of ThunderClan, Squirrelflight pretended to have Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather and lied to Bramblestar, then she and Bramblestar "broke up", they got back together and had Alderheart and Sparkpelt plus two dead kits."

"..."

The writer turned to the red headed guy and his girlfriend. "Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger, best friends to Harry Potter. They've been hiding their feelings for each other, but they in the end marry each other and have two kids, Rose and Hugo."

"Wait, wha-"

The writer turned to the purple nerve and the yellow star. "Joy and Fear, emotions of Riley's mind. Joy is happy all the time, bouncing from place to place, playing the accordion, annoying Anger, while Fear is curled up in a ball, hiding from spiders. I personally think that Starnerve is one of the best ships around."

The two blushed.

The writer turned to the black haired girl, who glared at her, and her boyfriend. "Nya Smith and Jay Walker-Gordon, two helpless lovebirds. Jay is the master of lightning and Nya is the master of water. Jay has had a crush on Nya since the first time he heard Kai mention her name. Nya has had conflicting feelings for both Jay and Cole, ninja of earth, but she finally decided on Jay. They've been dating for a while now."

Nya's mouth gaped open.

The writer finally turned to the two Trolls. "Branch and Poppy, the mismatched duo responsible for saving their kind from destruction by teaching the Bergens about true happiness. They also learn that they are hopelessly in love. Branch is the pessimistic guy with a bunker and about a thousand different ways to protect himself, and Poppy is the optimistic girl who loves parties and literally has one every single day."

The writer panted, worn out. "Now you might be wondering why I write about you all. Well, you all have something in common."

"What's that?"

The writer smiled. "You're all in love."

They all fell down anime style.

 **The End!**

 **—**

Feel free to R & R!


End file.
